At public events there are seats, or areas of seats, reserved for specific ticket holders. Many of these seats, if not all, are not secured to prevent a person from occupying a seat reserved for another. Thus, the actual ticket holder is put in the uncomfortable position of having to confront the person occupying the seat, and asking him or her to move.
The unique invention disclosed herein provides a solution to inhibit an unauthorized person from occupying a seat.